Applicant's Abstract This Institutional National Research Service Award is designed to develop skilled investigators who will pursue research-oriented careers directed at solving basic and clinical problems related to lung diseases. Training spans a variety of disciplines, including molecular and cell biology, immunology, microbiology, toxicology, biochemistry, pulmonary and critical care medicine, and neonatology. Pre-doctoral students who have demonstrated an interest in lung research will be accepted for training through Graduate Education in Biomedical Sciences (GEBS) Clusters, after they have passed their preliminary examinations. Support will begin after the second year of graduate training, and will continue for approximately three years, leading to a thesis and Ph.D. degree related to lung diseases. Post-doctoral M.D. training candidates will be accepted after completion of their subspecialty clinical training, based on a high likelihood of pursuing a research oriented career. Post-doctoral M.D.s come from residency programs in adult and pediatric pulmonology, neonatology, immunology, and infectious diseases. Post-doctoral students with the Ph.D. degree who have developed skills applicable to lung research are also candidates for training. Didactic courses, seminars, and conferences, including instruction in research ethics, will supplement the major commitment to direct research experie'nce. Trainees will develop research protocols with close supervision by their sponsors, and a committee from the interdisciplinary faculty with expertise in appropriately related fields. Training will-take place in laboratories in the clinical and basic science departments and institutes at the University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry. Faculty have laboratories studying a wide range of topics suitable for training. Major research themes include lung immunology and inflammation, the molecular basis of lung injury, effects of gaseous and particulate air pollution, and airway production of nitric oxide, and mechanisms leading to pulmonary fibrosis.